Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to low hydrogen dielectrics that can be used in semiconductor manufacturing.
Description of the Related Art
Silicon-based integrated circuits (IC)s have been fabricated using a silicon dielectric, such as silicon oxide. These films are heretofore formed using various hydrogen-bearing precursors. These hydrogen-bearing precursors, are mostly in gas or liquid form and are widely used due to their ease of implementation into a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD). As a result, most of these dielectrics used in front end of the line and back end of the line silicon integrated circuit fabrication have a significant amount of weakly bonded hydrogen.